prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 11, 2014 Smackdown results
The April 11, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 8, 2014 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary In the wake of WrestleMania, a showdown that pit WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan & WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos’ against Corporate Kane, The Viper & The Animal descended into chaos. Plus, new “Paul Heyman Guy” Cesaro Neutralized Big Show and Bray Wyatt made an extreme statement to John Cena. The 14-time World Champion John Cena opened SmackDown, celebrating the extraordinary moments of both Sunday's epic WrestleMania 30 pay-per-view and the following night's Raw. However, from out of nowhere, he was interrupted by The Wyatt Family, shrouded on darkness on the TitianTron. While conceding that he lost on The Grandest Stage of Them All, Bray Wyatt revealed that the experience allowed him to understand that he has to go to the extreme to bring out the “monster” in the Cenation leader. Introduced by his new advocate, Paul Heyman, Cesaro went head-to-head with Big Show – the very same giant he threw over the top rope to win WrestleMania's Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal on Sunday. In the height of a contest between The World's Largest Athlete and “The King of Swing” – before Cesaro could attempt a Cesaro Swing on his gigantic foe – Jack Swagger suddenly attacked his former tag team partner and brought an end to the match by disqualification. Angry over the disruption, Big Show hurled the disruptive Real American out of the ring. Cesaro used this to regain a post-match advantage, hitting the Neutralizer on the giant in the center of the ring! When Ryback tried to hurl El Torito into the ringpost in the midst of tag team turmoil, Los Matadores stopped The Human Wrecking Ball in his tracks. Still, as Fernando got back in the ring, Curtis Axel made him pay for it – hitting an authoritative neckbreaker for the three-count. Returning to SmackDown, the explosive RVD overcame an aggressive Damien Sandow – courtesy of the Five-Star Flog Splash. After hosting WrestleMania 30, an event that included a historic meeting between himself, “Stone Cold” Steve Austin and The Rock, “The Immortal” Hulk Hogan returned to SmackDown to introduce the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan! The Beard explained that he had been a Hulkamaniac for as long as he could remember. He then asked The Hulkster to help fulfill his dream of watching one of his idols do a Hulkamania posedown for the WWE Universe. Hogan invited the titleholder to join him, the icing on the cake to an incredible week for the head of the “Yes!” Movement. After a strong showing in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal, Kofi Kingston looked to pick up a huge SmackDown victory. But we’re afraid we’ve got some bad news! Bad News Barrett took down The Wildcat with the Bad News Bull Hammer. On Tuesday, Fandango Tweeted that he and Summer Rae were finished. But the show must go on. As a result, the dancing Superstar danced onto SmackDown with his new partner, Layla. In the height of the match that followed, the former Miami Heat dancer stole Santino's Cobra, paving the way for Fandango to roll up the distracted Milan Miracle for the win. After the colossal Six-Man Tag Team main event ended in a double count-out and Randy Orton and Batista took down The Usos outside the ring, Kane began to rip apart the SmackDown announce table in order to punish Daniel Bryan. However, before he could, The Shield emerged to unleash a major counter-assault. Then, after The Viper & The Animal elected to back away from a confrontation with The Shield, Bryan used a running knee to thwart Kane's attempted chair attack on The Hounds. The black-clad trio then finished off the Director of Operations with a Triple Powerbomb heard round the world. Results ; ; *Dark match: Sheamus defeated Titus O'Neil *Dark match: Cody Rhodes, Goldust & Mark Henry defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated The Big Show by DQ (9:44) *Curtis Axel & Ryback defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (5:24) *Rob Van Dam defeated Damien Sandow (4:34) *Bad News Barrett defeated Kofi Kingston (2:43) *Fandango (w/ Layla) defeated Santino Marella (w/ Emma) (1:29) *Batista, Kane & Randy Orton vs. Daniel Bryan & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) ended in a Double Countout (12:19) *John Cena defeated Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cesaro v The Big Show Smackdown 4-11-14 1.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 2.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 3.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 4.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 5.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 6.jpg Curtis Axel & Ryback v Los Matadores Smackdown 4-11-14 7.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 8.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 9.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 10.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 11.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 12.jpg Rob Van Dam v Damien Sandow Smackdown 4-11-14 13.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 14.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 15.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 16.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 17.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 18.jpg Bad News Barrett v Kofi Kingston Smackdown 4-11-14 19.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 20.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 21.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 22.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 23.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 24.jpg Fandango v Santino Marella Smackdown 4-11-14 25.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 26.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 27.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 28.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 29.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 30.jpg Batista, Kane & Randy Orton v Daniel Bryan & The Usos Smackdown 4-11-14 31.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 32.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 33.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 34.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 35.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 36.jpg John Cena v Bray Wyatt Smackdown 4-11-14 37.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 38.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 39.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 40.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 41.jpg Smackdown 4-11-14 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #764 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #764 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events